when you're gone
by RiverOfAntDecGoldSwanMerlock
Summary: When Ant is kidnapped and presumed dead how will Dec Cope without Him. And will Ant ever be found
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea from here watch?v=kxLbNA6GHVw very angst nothing true thankfully**

It had been 3 years now, yet Dec remained the same as ever. Never believing that it had really happened although the only that was the different was the fact he didn't present much anymore the only show he continued with was _Britain's_ _got talent_ which he now co-hosted With Stephan Mullhern, he did do other things but very rarely.

Even Now he would call Stephan "Ant" by mistake unknowingly. Ever since it had happened he still kept in contact with Ant's family and Lisa and was now married to Ali.

The only thing was to him he was still there with him all the time. No one believed him but no one ever told him, not since the last time.

Well they hadn't till recently. He had started talking to himself or "i'm talking to Ant" as Dec would always say.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding:  
0px; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color:  
#4f4f4f; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px;  
background-color: #f5ad58; word-wrap: break-word !important;"strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align:  
baseline;"Not sure on how to portray Ali but she is in this fic. Quite a lot of angst nothing is a id="FALINK_4_0_3"  
class="FAtxtL" style="margin: 0px; vertical-align:  
baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; outline: none; border-top-width: 0px !important;  
border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; background-color:  
transparent !important; font-weight: normal !important; display:  
inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;"  
href=" post/84803286255/when-youre-gone-chapter-2#"true/a/strongbr /br /strong style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;  
border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"3 years ago (2013)/strongbr /br /Ant had been meeting Dec in the pub later that day and he had just left the house after finishing some stuff at a id="FALINK_3_0_2"  
class="FAtxtL" style="margin: 0px; vertical-align:  
baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; outline: none; border-top-width: 0px !important;  
border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; background-color:  
transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;"  
href=" post/84803286255/when-youre-gone-chapter-2#" /br / He had been wearing dark clothes hoping no paparazzi would see him as he was walking towards the pub but felt as if someone was following him. Being a celebrity he often was followed but it didn't seem /br /He looked round to see no one there as he got to the side of the pub he saw someone getting closer to him who was wearing a hoddiebr /br /"oi " the man said pushing Ant to the wall and punching him and getting a gun out./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding:  
0px; border: 0px; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; color:  
#4f4f4f; font-family: Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 22px;  
background-color: #f5ad58; word-wrap: break-word !important;"3 years ago ( same time as before)br /br /Dec was in the pub waiting for Ant he had been held up helping Lisa with something Dec looked at the time in his phone wondering where he was when he saw his phone ringing and saw that it was Ant "hello Ant?"  
He /br /"Hey Dec I'm not going to make it to the pub today Lisa needs me for something" he heard Ant pause but didn't get a chance reply "I'll see you soon…. goodbye"  
Ant tried to say not too shakily then hung up before Dec could say /br /"Ant? Are you still there?" He said then looked at his phone to see he had gone. Dec decided to head a id="FALINK_3_0_2" class="FAtxtL"  
style="margin: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;  
-webkit-transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; outline: none; border-top-width: 0px !important;  
border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; background-color:  
transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;"  
href=" post/84842043945/when-youre-gone-chapter-3#"home/a or go visit Lisa and Ant when he heard a gunshot from outside the pub and went outside to see what had happened but didn't see anything so shrugged it if thinking it was a pigeon or fox being shotbr /br /He went to Ants a id="FALINK_5_0_4" class="FAtxtL" style="margin:  
0px; vertical-align: baseline; -webkit-transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; transition: all 0.15s ease-in-out; outline: none;  
border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important;  
border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; color: #1c7dff !important; text-decoration: underline !important; background-color: transparent !important; display: inline !important; padding: 0px 0px 1px !important 0px;"  
href=" post/84842043945/when-youre-gone-chapter-3#"house/a to see him and knocked on the door to which Lisa opened " can I speak to ant"br /br /"He isn't here he left to meet you " Lisa asked puzzled which also puzzled Dec/p 


End file.
